powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Musicianship
The ability to possess enhanced musical capabilities. Capabilities The user(s) possess enhanced skills in musicianship. This could be in playing an instrument, singing, understanding notes, and cues, etc. Associations * Music Empowerment * Music Manipulation * Musical Intuition * Performance Art Intuition * Supernatural Musicianship Limitations * May depend on the instrument and/or the user's preferences. * May still require lessons and practice. Known Users Known Objects * Pick of Destiny (Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny) Gallery scream teigu.png|Nyau (Akame Ga Kill) is highly skilled in playing the Military Music Dream: Scream recorder. 500px-Flirty_Sasha-1-.jpg|Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven Series) The Chipmunks and The Chipettes.jpg|The Chipmunks and The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Minabenbates.png|Mina Mongoose (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Alley_Cats_(The_Aristocats).jpg|Alley Cats (The Aristocats) Minstrel Batman.jpg|The Minstrel (Batman 60s series) was an electronic genius which was, in fact, a logical pursuit for someone who was also highly talented in music since both music and electronic energy are transmitted in waves. Miku_performance_2.jpg|Miku Izayoi (Date A Live) is an extremely talented singer. devil-may-cry-dante-and-guitar-video-game-music-20870740-480-360.jpg|Dante (Devil May Cry) is highly skilled in playing Rock and Roll Music with the guitar. Devil Went Down to Georgia.jpg|The Devil (Devil Went Down to Georgia) makes bets with fiddlers on their skill, winning their souls should he win. Devil Went Down to Georgia_1.jpg|Johnny (Devil Went Down to Georgia) is so skilled on the violin that he beat the Devil in a fiddling contest, winning a fiddle of gold in the process. Robot Devil Fiddle.gif|The Robot Devil (Futurama) is able to masterfully play three bows on a solid-gold fiddle at once. Noodle, Guitarist of the Gorillaz.gif|Performing a guitar solo that was described by 2-D as "200 Demons Screaming in Arabic. Brilliant!", Noodle (Gorillaz) not only became The Gorillaz's lead guitarist... GorillazDemonDays.jpg|...but also demonstrated her speculator musical talent as she wrote the band's Demon Days album... NoodleDare.gif|...which contains DARE, the first song she did almost everything, including instrumentals and singing... Noodle_Broken.gif|...later showing off even more skill as she incredibly played the melodica while performing Broken of the band's Plastic Beach album. Doom Piano.jpg|Though completely self-taught, Victor von Doom (Marvel Comics) has world class talent in playing the Piano. Jagged Stone Miraculous Ladybug.png|As a world-famous rockstar, Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug) has a natural talent for music... Guitar Villain Miraculous Ladybug.png|...a skill carried over in his akumatized persona Guitar Villain. Pumpkin_Rapper_(Halloween).png|Pumpkin Rapper (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) would use his clever raps and rhymes to distract his opponents. The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png|The Dazzlings/Sirens (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Coloratura ID S5E24.png|Coloratura (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade official artwork.png|Songbird Serenade (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Octavia Melody.jpg|Octavia Melody (My little pony: Friendship is Magic) Chakra_Enhancing_Music_Play.png|Menma (Naruto) was a talented player of the ocarina. Ninja Brian Ninja Sex Party.png|Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) is proficient in a number of instruments and able to play the piano, pan-flute. Brook violin.jpg|Brook (One Piece) is a virtuoso musician highly skilled in playing all kinds of instruments such as the violin... Brook and piano.png|...the Piano... Brook The Soul King.gif|...and the guitar. Kozuki Hiyori Shamisen.jpg|Kozuki Hiyori (One Piece) has extraordinary skills with the Shamisen. pianomori_hyou1_0501-copy.jpg|Kai Ichinose (Piano no Mori) is a genius pianist. HermesPerfomance.png|Hermes (Record of Ragnarok) Benson drumming.gif|Benson Dunwoody (Regular Show), the world's greatest percussion player. Bodi rock dog.png|Bodi (Rock Dog) is a talented guitar play, even at a beginner's level, after being taught by Angus, he was able to save Snow Mountain and become co-guitarist of his band. Angus rock dog.png|Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) is a famous rock legend that specializes in rock music. Darma rock dog.png|Darma (Rock Dog) Germur_rock_dog.png|Germur (Rock Dog) Fleetwood rock dog.png|Fleetwood Yak (Rock Dog) was once a drummer in the city, however, when playing in Bodi's band, he retains his specialty. Trey rock dog.png|Trey (Rock Dog), maracas and a gong all at the same time. Todd Ingram Scott Pilgrim movie.jpg|Combining his bass playing with his vegan powers, Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) can send out powerful shockwaves. Evil Ex's 5 and 6 Scott Pilgrim.jpg|The Katayanagi Twins (Scott Pilgrim) uses their magical keyboard to summon twin dragons to attack the opposing band. Crash and The Boys.png|Crash and the Boys' (Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life) are an incredibly talented band... Crash and The Boys 2.jpg|...Their opening number, I Am So Sad. I Am So Very Very Sad, was so fast it only lasts 0.4 seconds... Crash and The Boys 3.jpg|...and their last song, Last Song Kills Audience knocked out entire crowd into a 20-30 minute black-out sessions. Todd Ingram.jpg|Combining his incredible bass playing with his vegan powers, Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim: The Infinite Sadness) can send out powerful shockwaves. Shakuntala Lyre.jpg|Shakuntala (Shinju no Nectar) is an exceptionally talented musician of the lyre... Shakuntala Lyre 2.jpg|...able to play tranquil and soothing music which harmonize with the night. Dudetitude.png|Dude-itude (Sonic Boom) Greg Universe Steven Universe.jpg|Having once been a rock and roll one-man band, Greg Universe (Steven Universe) is adept in the use of multiple instruments... Steven Universe Ukelele.png|...a skill carried on in his son, Steven Universe. Devil Tenacious D.jpg|The Devil (Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny) is skilled with a number of rocking tools, including singing, drums, and electric guitar. File:Pick_of_Destiny.jpg|Fashioned from Satan's chipped-tooth, the Pick of Destiny (Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny) grants the user musical skills that ensure its user's place in Rock and Roll history. Musician H.png|Musician (Valkyrie Crusade) is a so skilled musician that she is loved even by the god of music himself. Gazelle Zootopia.jpg|Gazelle (Zootopia) 115745-anime-violin-fictional_character-music-piano-x750.jpg|A young girl playing beautiful violin music. Little-mermaid-sebastian.png|Sebastian (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Videos Batman Sings For Diana - Justice League CHEAP MEDS Broken (Live Visual from Escape to Plastic Beach Tour 2010) Gorillaz - DARE (Official Video) Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. (Official Video) Gorillaz - 19-2000 (Official Video) ジョジョ The Ultimate Expression Of Rage! 『HD』 Regular Show - 150-Piece Kit (Preview) Clip 2 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition